


Harry Potter – The Wizard Who Saved Christmas (by Hogwartsvixxxen)

by Owl_Postmaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:31:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl_Postmaster/pseuds/Owl_Postmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written by <a href="http://hogwartsvixxxen.livejournal.com/">hogwartsvixxxen</a>.</p><p> </p><p>Unauthorized magic is being used at the North Pole. Aurors Harry and Draco are called in Christmas Eve to investigate, but this was supposed to be their first Christmas together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter – The Wizard Who Saved Christmas (by Hogwartsvixxxen)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enchanted_jae](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=enchanted_jae).



> Enchanted_Jae, I have never I written a fic this long and I’m glad that it was for you. A lot of blood sweat and tears went into this. I wrote it while sick and just let it take me where it did, and, boy, did it.

 

Harry took off his glasses and threw them on the desk. Closing his eyes, he pinched the bridge of his nose. Throughout the Ministry, the music of Muggle and wizarding carols celebrating the holiday season floated through the air as magical warmed, soft snow fell from seemingly nowhere. 

In Harry’s office, however, there were no carols or snow. It wasn’t that Harry wasn’t in the holiday spirit, he was. But he just had this nagging _feeling_ that Kingsley would be asking him and his partner to work Christmas Eve. And it wasn't as if Hogwarts and its surrounding areas never had snow on Christmas. In fact, Harry couldn’t remember a Christmas Eve and day when it _didn’t_ snow at Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade or Hogwarts.

This year was different. This year he would be spending Christmas with someone; someone to drink Wassail and cuddle with while frozen white diamonds fell from an ebony sky, and although Harry had spent every Christmas at the Burrow, this year he desperately wanted to spend it with that special person. 

Well, last year at the Ministry's Yule Ball, he had done just that. Later he'd told the Weasleys and a certain snarky Slytherin that it had been just a little too much Yule cheer. Too much Wassail, too much eggnog and too many Firewhiskey chasers that added to the fact that he was already randy and Draco, well Draco looked absolutely sinful in his tailored form-fitting black trousers and dark green silk shirt. So, when Draco went to the lift, to get something he’d left in his office, Harry followed. It was a messy, hurried one-off that ended in a Reparo Spell for the torn clothes and a Cleaning Charm. Draco _never_ did make it to his office.

That had been on a Friday night. On Monday morning, when Harry had been in the lift and the doors opened to reveal Draco waiting to enter, they had later told Kingsley that the lift had stopped. He had pretended to believe them. Alastor had followed them with his eye from behind his desk and smiled.

They had started dating and their lovemaking became less hurried and messy, although there were those times when Harry would ask Draco to come to his office or he would go to his and… Well it wasn’t long before Alastor commissioned Kingsley to partner them together, saying that they would work better as a team than apart. It hadn't been long before they became partners in everything.

Harry opened his eyes to the sound of Draco knocking on the door. He knew Draco’s knock. Harry’s stomach fell. He waved his hand and the door opened. 

“Kingsley…”

“Wants to see us,” Harry finished. Putting his arm around Draco they walked to Kingsley’s office.

Before Harry knocked, Kingsley opened the door. “First let me apologise. If we had any other Aurors as good as you too I’d send them. But, well, you too just work too damn well together, and well sometimes, like now, that can be…”

“What’s wrong?”

“Whom do we have to put under surveillance?”

“Where are we going?” Harry did nothing to hide the irritation and disappointment bordering on anger in his voice.

Kingsley motioned for them to sit. 

“We’ll stand,” Draco answered the gesture, his voice flat.

Kingsley sighed. Whether they believed him or not he was just as upset as they were. “Please.” His voice was quiet and somber. Harry and Draco sat across from Kingsley.

“Again I am truly sorry…

Harry held up his hand. “Just tell us what and where we need to go, so we can get this over with and maybe salvage some of Christmas Eve or Christmas.”

Kingsley sighed, he truly was sorry. He waved his wand and a map floated above his desk.

“As you know, blue indicates the areas of the world where we are in the majority and the green where Muggles are in the majority. Orange are known magical hot spots. We monitor these. And red, well red is why I need you to investigate. There is unauthorized magic being used at the North Pole…”

Draco snorted, his voice dripped with sarcasm. “Well then, case closed,” he said as he started to get up. It’s the old fat man in the red suit. Come on Pot…”

“That maybe so, but his authenticity has never been confirmed nor denied, and why now? Santa Clause or Father Christmas is supposed to be as old as time. Something would have surely shown up before now. Also, it’s not constant. I comes and goes in bright red bursts.”

Draco returned to his seat. Suddenly he was interested. Werewolves, dark flying ominous creatures that sucked every ounce of joy from your body and then feasted on your soul, flying horses, beings half man half horse, and a giant leopard from East Africa whose mere breath carried disease and death and could wipe out a whole village – a fat man in a red suit, playing with elves (immediately Draco cursed himself for allowing that image to take form in his head) and making toys with magic suddenly didn’t seem so farfetched. Although for a moment he had thought Kingsley was taking the piss, until he saw a bright red flash explode in mid-air over the area that was the North Pole.

“Now I won’t lie to you. Getting there as well as returning is going to be extremely dangerous. While the South Pole lies on a continental land mass, the [North Pole](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/North_Pole) is located in the middle of the Arctic Ocean amid waters that are almost permanently covered with constantly shifting sea ice. This makes it impractical to construct a permanent station at the North Pole (unlike the South Pole). However, the Soviet Union, and later Russia, constructed a number of manned [drifting stations](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Drifting_ice_station%20) on a generally annual basis since 1937, some of which have passed over or very close to the Pole. Since 2002, the Russians have also annually established a base, Barneo, close to the Pole. This operates for a few weeks during early spring.”

“What we don’t need right now, Kingsley, is a geography lesson. What we need is a way to get there and back in one piece, because I for one like _all_ my pieces. I know Potter does.” Draco smirked and Harry kicked his shin under the table.

“Because of the magnetic poles Apparition is out of the question as is a Portkey. The closest you can Apparate to safely – and I use the word safely loosely here – is Durmstrang. So you’re going to have to get there the Muggle way and it just so happens….

“Nothing just happens,” Harry interrupted.

“Anyway Mrs Figg’s grandson is a pilot. He flies small private charted planes and helicopters and…"

Draco squeezed Harry’s hand hard enough to hurt and Harry could tell that not only was Draco’s palm sweaty but his pulse was racing. Kingsley must have noticed the look on Draco’s face. “Is something wrong, Draco?”

Draco shook and began rambling off dates, names and flight numbers of airlines’ and causalities. 

“I thought Muggle things really didn’t interest you,” Harry said, gently trying to loosen Draco’s iron grip on his hand.

“When Muggles use a big flying metal tube with seats, that’s meant to transport them from one destination to another safely – and I use the word safely loosely here – I can’t help but wonder and marvel at their stupidity.” Draco voice was even, but Harry knew him well enough to know that he was trying to keep the sound of fear out of his voice.

Harry turned to him, taking his other hand, and looked him in the eyes. “Either way, going and returning there is going to be dangerous, but we’re Aurors, and we’re bloody damn good ones, too. Not only that, I’m Head Auror. Do you _really_ think that I’d let something happen to my partner." Harry squeezed Draco’s hand tighter at the word 'partner'.

Draco made a soft sarcastic chuckle. “Just make sure I don’t get eaten by a Yeti.”

Harry knew that Draco’s pride would never let him take Felix Felicis willing, so that meant that Harry would have to employ other methods. 

*

After making love and when Harry had gone soft, he withdrew from Draco. He licked the pearlescent drops of come that trickled out of Draco’s stretched hole, making him shiver with aftershocks.

Harry reached for the two champagne flutes. “To new adventures,” he said as they clinked glasses.

Harry wasn’t taking any chances of the Felix Felicis wearing off so he had a backup plan and a way to get Draco to take more if the need arose. “Did you know that the Muggles have what is known as the _Mile High Club_ ”? 

Draco wasn’t sure what the _Mile High Club_ was but by the tone of Harry’s voice and the smouldering look in his eyes, Draco knew he would not only find out but would enjoy it as well.

Harry and Draco were introduced to Colin Figg, and immediately Harry could see the resemblance to one of the few Muggles who had shown Harry any type kindness in his early years. He had to fight back tears. Kingsley suggested a helicopter, but Harry for his own reasons chose a small private plane. Aside from wanting to join the _Mile High Club_ himself, he wanted an environment that didn’t let Draco know he was flying at every turn. 

The Felix Felicis was still working when they boarded the small plane, and once again Harry marvelled at the possibilities of magic. From the outside the private plane looked like any other. But the inside resembled more of a cruise ship than the inside of any plane Harry had ever seen, and in the middle was a real Christmas tree, decorated with fairy lights and Muggle ornaments. It seemed to go on forever and even Harry had trouble locating the top. 

Colin came up behind Harry. “I was taking to brothers and their father on a flying excursion. The father absolutely loved and was fascinated by anything Muggle. Anyway I guess you could say the twins made a few modifications. So now I keep this plane for some of my more eccentric customers. 

Draco immediately headed for the “ship’s” bar and Harry wondered if the Felix Felicis was still working. After Kingsley finished briefing Harry once more he bid them a safe trip and Happy Holidays. Draco just waved his hand from a seat at the bar after downing what Harry suspected wouldn’t be his last firewhiskey.

Colin assured Harry that they wouldn’t even realise when the plane took off. To any Muggles from the outside the plane would look like just what is was a small private plane. Harry went to join Draco at the bar. 

“So _exactly_ what kind of secret mission are we on that we had to board this flying death trap under the cover of darkness?” Draco asked his voice steady, but Harry could still detect an edge of irritation mixed with his signature sarcasm. “Stop looking so dumbfounded, Harry, it doesn’t suit you. I knew you’d try something like the Felix Felicis, you’re so predictable at times. But you know my pride would never let me be drugged. If I was going to do this I was going to do it without any potions and without being drugged. I made a small potion myself to counteract with the effects of the Felix Felicis.”

“But you’re getting pissed.”

“Not hardly, and besides I said drugged not drunk. As far as getting pissed, I’m controlling what I can and can’t handle. Now, why the cover of darkness?” Draco asked again after slamming back another Firewhisky in a very un-Malfoy-like manner.

“We’re not working a whole lot of daylight here anyway and London is nine hours ahead of the North Pole, so…

“So what you’re saying is that we have a lot of time to kill,” Draco smirked as he grabbed the bottle of Firewhisky and headed for the huge round bed. He did nothing to hide his almost shameful excitement.

Harry joined Draco on the bed embracing him and after a kiss that was only broken due to lack of oxygen almost smirked, "I take it your fear of flying has dissipated.”

Draco wasn’t sure whether his fear had indeed dissipated or nor but the blood filling his cock caused him to focus his attentions elsewhere.

Harry took a swig of Firewhisky and kissed Draco, allowing the amber liquid to flow from his mouth to Draco’s mouth as the kiss deepened.

Harry wasn’t sure of the speed that Draco wanted this to go until Draco pulled him down on top of him and almost growled, “So let’s join this _Mile High Club_.

He sucked and licked Harry’s cock his shaft from base to tip, allowing his tongue to press on the tiny hole. "FUCK! Fuck, yeah, Draco!"

The plane bounced as it got caught in an air pocket.

Harry winced as Draco’s teeth nipped the sensitive tip of his cock.

“Fuck me now Harry, NOW!”

Harry didn’t like using the lubricating spell. But he feared that if he took his time with foreplay and preparing Draco the way they both liked then Draco’s fear might get the better of him. 

Draco felt the calming warmth of the spell and grabbed Harry’s cock guiding him in. His body was tense, almost as tense as that first drunken night. But as Harry’s cock passed each ring of sensitive veins, he felt Draco body relax. The timing couldn’t have been more perfect. Harry cock collided with Draco prostate just as the plane lurched losing altitude. Harry had a feeling that maybe this turbulence wasn’t nature-made but something else. Draco screamed, coming with his hand around his cock as Harry spilled his release inside him. 

Amidst their breathing returning to normal Colin’s voice echoed through the plane. “Sorry, things got a little bumpy there for a minute but we should be good to go now.”

Slipping out of Draco, Harry laughed. “A little bumpy?”

Draco looked over his shoulder and smirked. “Well, you heard what he said. We should be good to go now.”

And Harry had every intention to _go_.

*

Harry and Draco had fallen asleep when Colin’s voice came over the intercom, waking them. “I don’t know if you guys are decent but you might want to get dressed and charm your clothes so you’ll be able to stay warm. Wheels down in thirty.”

Draco stretched. “Muggles do have some interesting customs. I must say I rather enjoyed becoming a member of the _Mile High Club_.”

Harry rubbed his eyes before putting on his glasses and went to the window. Ice blue and white were the only colours Harry could see for what seemed like an endless terrain. Draco came up behind Harry and wrapped his arms around his waist. Harry could feel him shiver but didn’t mention it. Whatever awaited them on this vast white wasteland they’d face it together or die together trying.

The landing was smooth, almost too smooth. Harry and Draco exited the plane and Draco watched as the plane faded into the vast whiteness until it was nothing more than a snow drift. 

Harry held his wand out in front of him “Point me.” 

The wand turned in Harry’s hand in the opposite direction of the plane. “Well let’s get going then,” Harry said as Draco pulled his parka tighter around him. It was just a nervous gesture as their house colour parks and boots were magically charmed to stay warm.

Harry had taken only a few steps when a lynx came bounding towards them. “Be careful and report back to me as soon as you find something.” Then it was gone.

*

Draco was getting bored. Nothing but white white white and more white. He ran ahead of Harry to a huge snow bank. Harry smiled. Draco could be such a kid sometimes. His back was to Harry but when he turned around he had a perfectly formed snow ball in his hand.

"Don't you dare throw that snowball...” 

But it was too late. The snowball soared through the air finding its mark on the Gryffindor Lion patch on Harry’s parka. 

“Oh, so that’s how you want to play it," Harry said as he let a snowball fly, watching as it too hit its mark, right above Draco’s zip. Harry advanced with another snowball, but Draco lunged at him. They fell into the huge snow bank rolling tumbling kissing and fondling. Harry wound up on top of Draco and scissored himself between Draco legs. Their movements were restricted and clumsy with all the clothes but soon both Harry and Draco were panting, their gloved hands pounding and digging in the snow. There was a growl unlike either of them had heard before. “Damn Potter I know I’m good but…

“I thought that was you…

The world suddenly became dark as a huge shadow loomed over them. Harry and Draco scrambled to their feet, wands at the ready. 

“I thought they were only native to Tibet,” Draco whispered

“I guess someone forgot to tell him, Harry answered as they looked at the fifteen foot tall Yeti. 

“Do you remember how many X’s this has, Harry.”

“I don’t think that matters right –" Harry didn’t have time to finish. A huge white paw collided with his body, sending him reeling. The last thing Harry saw to his disbelief was Draco running away.

*

Harry opened his eyes to the sound of a fierce battle. What looked like an abnormally large polar bear stood on its hind feet. Normal polar bears stand about nine feet. This one was almost as tall as the Yeti. Harry was sure he didn't see right because his glasses were knocked clear. Wandless and damn near blind, Harry tried to summon his magic, but his head hurt, Oh Merlin did it hurt. Harry was splashed with something warm and wet and when he looked down he saw it was red. The large polar bear was covered in blood and was advancing on Harry. But there was something about how this polar bear walked, almost swinging its head from side to side. Polar bears have black eyes. These eyes played with the light.

The polar bear was close enough to tear Harry's whole body apart with nothing more than a mere snap. It only tilted his head.

“Draco?” Harry could have sworn it smirked. “Are you alright?”

Draco polar bear looked towards the Yeti whose throat was laid open soaking the ground around it red. Harry could almost make out a large white unmoving lump.

The polar bear had walked away and returned with Harry’s wand held gently between its teeth.

Harry took his wand.” Accio glasses.” The broken frames flew into his hands. “Reparo!” Harry put his glasses on and Draco polar bear nudged Harry to his feet and kept swinging his head backwards. Harry finally got the hint and he could swear that the polar bear looked almost exasperated. 

“Well you always do love it when I 'ride' you," Harry said sultry.

Draco polar bear lunged off in the direction the wand had shown, leaving Harry to hold on to Draco’s fur for dear life.

A lynx suddenly appeared in front of them, bringing the large lumbering bear to a halt. 

"Harry! Draco, I see you found you Animagus. You’re here.”

“Here? But where here there’s nothing I mean nothing…”

But the lynx was gone. Harry got down off Draco and he looked at the huge polar bear. “When this is all over we have to talk.”

Draco polar bear flopped down and rolled onto his back. Harry looked around he saw nothing.

Suddenly the smell of penguin assaulted Draco's nostrils and he got up and walked straight into what seemed to be an invisible force field. Draco's nose was high in the air. There were penguins here and he could smell them, but how to get to them. Harry watched as Draco nose moved along what seemed an invisible wall until suddenly the polar bear’s snout disappeared. Draco could smell the little tuxedoed birds but he couldn’t see them or get to them. He pulled his snout out and continued to move it along the force field. His snout disappeared again and again with the same results.

Rips, Harry thought. They’re like tears in a piece of sheer fabric. The whole piece of fabric isn’t torn there’s only rips, tears, holes. Holes where magic could leak through, not a lot though, just a little at a time. Something was damaging _this_ , whatever _this_ was. 

“Draco, let me see something.” 

Draco was too busy digging at one of the rips at the bottom, trying to make it bigger.

Harry walked over to one of the rips Draco had nosed earlier. He put his hand over it and focused his magic gently. He watched as the rip grew ever so slightly. Unfortunately Harry wasn’t prepared for what looked like a couple hundred of life-size toy soldiers and Nutcrackers. 

Harry put his parka on Draco as he transformed back into human form because the penguin smell was coming from inside and they were about to shoot the giant polar bear with a tranquilizer. 

The parka did nothing to hide his nakedness but it did warm him up a bit. He heard gentle laughter that was almost musical and he turned to see a dozen or more female elves pointing and giggling. Elves? Did he see correctly? But they were dressed in tiny green dresses with red and white striped blouses. Their shoes were pointy and green with bells and the only thing they had in common with Hogwarts elves were the ears. But the ears of the female elves were adorned with jewels. Draco's eyes followed where Harry was looking. A castle that dwarfed Hogwarts twice over stood off to the left. More elves were bustling around a red sled large enough to hold two or three Durmstrang ships and still have room.

“We’re here, at Santa’s Workshop. I mean we’re _really_ here." Draco almost squealed.

"Gee, what was your first clue? The toy soldiers and nutcrackers holding us at bay with rifles and swords or the giant castle that we can’t even see the top of?”

Then they heard a loud booming voice. Harry’s first thought was, _Santa Claus is real_. Then his disbelief turned into sadness then anger. If Santa Claus was real, then where had he been all those years when Harry was growing up? All the letters he’d sent, he would post them on the way to school. He had tried once in Hogwarts but his Godfather had got him that broom the Nimbus 2000. Later he stopped believing, because if he was real… 

Draco squeezed Harry’s hand. “I tried to send him letters too, but my father would have none of that.

“HO HO HO! And who do we have here? Stand down, don’t you know who this is? Harry Potter. He’s the one who truly saved Christmas that one dark year.

Of course they’d know who Harry Potter was, Draco thought with mild distain.

“And Mr Malfoy. You’ve spent quite a few years on my Naughty List, but let’s get you some clothes before you spend any more _time_ on that list."

As they walked towards the castle the air was filled with the sound of a dozen drums. Twelve men dressed in Scottish kilts were walking through the village. 

“Ah excellent, time for lunch. The two of you can freshen up and change and meet us in the dining hall. This is Spice." 

Harry and Draco turned to see a life size gingerbread man bowing. “At your service. Just don’t think about taking a bite.”

“Spice will show you to your room and then escort you to the dining hall.”

There was no temperature control for the shower, but the spray of water was just right. Harry and Draco didn’t talk much; they kissed and indulged in a quickie. That's when they both felt it. They’ve had quickies before, but this was different. Their orgasms were more intense and Harry felt his magic flow into Draco. Draco jerked and slumped forward and Harry caught him around the waist just in time and for a moment it felt like they both might collapse. After they showered, they towelled off with the softest towel Draco had ever felt. They had nothing like this at the Manor. 

On the bed was two pairs of pyjamas. One pair was blue with suns, clouds and cute little dragons flying around. They were footed.

The other pair was not footed but was light blue with different kinds of brown teddy bears on it and a tiny teddy bear coming out of a fake pocket. A pair of teddy bear slippers completed the pyjamas. Harry and Draco looked at each other but neither knew what to say anything.

Spice escorted them to the dining hall. Food of every kind was spread out on a table that seemed to go on forever. There were sweets and treats. Some couldn’t even be dreamed of or thought of in one’s wildest imagination. Harry wondered what dinner would be like if this was lunch.

They were seated opposite each other at the head of the table. 

Santa leaned over to Draco. “A small boy shouldn’t have to be made to wear silk pyjamas when what he really wants to wear are footed flying cute dragon pyjamas.”

“You barely had clothes little alone pyjamas, but you always did want a pair of teddy –"

Harry couldn’t keep it in much longer and damn the consequences. “Where were you?” he all but yelled. 

Draco reached for his hand but Harry pulled away. The dining hall suddenly became silent. When the wind seemed go silent. 

“Where were you? I mailed you letters. You were, you _are_ real. All my Christmas wishes and the letters I sent you – what happened to them?”

Santa folded his white-gloved hands over his chest, his smile never wavering, the twinkle in his eyes never dimming. 

“I had stopped believing in you because it was easier,” Harry said more quietly.

Santa’s voice came out in a whisper; it was meant only for Draco and Harry to hear. “On Christmas Eve all over the world people read _Twas The Night Before Christmas_ in many different languages and in many different countries. More people read _Twas the night before Christmas_ than Luke 2 1-20. Do you know what I read in the grand hall after all the toys are made and loaded? Before I take my sleigh out for the night”?

Harry’s voice was low. “Luke 2 1-20?”

“We all have someone who we answer to. What did you want, Harry? What was the one thing you asked for in all your letters?”

Harry thought for a moment. He never wanted toys or clothes or a bike or sweet treats. He wanted to be loved to love someone in return; he wanted a family.

Santa’s eyes seemed to sparkle brighter than any other star except one. No one said anything. The wind began to blow again and the dining hall was filled with laughter and the tinkling of utensils.

After lunch Harry and Draco followed Santa to his office. Harry and Draco’s eyes were as wide a small child’s on Christmas morning coming down stairs to see what Santa had left for them. There was no place they looked that was not covered in something that had to do with Christmas, Yule, the Winter Solstice ... All religions, all languages and countries, some Harry had never even heard of. No one was slighted or forgotten. If only Muggles could get along like this. 

“They try to, once maybe twice a year” Santa’s voice was somber.

Upon entering Santa’s office they saw an unrolled parchment. It filled the room and seemed to have no beginning or end.

"Is that 'The List'," Harry asked. Draco was busy, trying to find his name on it.

“Yes, although it seems to get shorter every year. With children having children, the economy, the mortality rate, Muggles as you call them would rather by drugs or a night of lewd sex with a stranger than a gift. But we all do what we can. There are earth-bound angels and elves in human form that help out. Not just around the holidays but anytime anywhere where the feeling of Christmas is needed. They just don’t get it. It’s called a 'Present' for a reason, but with what’s happening, the greenhouse effect and the pollution. Lady Aurora Borealis' colours are fading and with them her magic. It’s that magic that shields and protects us all here from the outside world."

“The rips, the tears, the wounds, that’s Lady Aurora Borealis magic…” Harry shivered. An unsettling vision took up residence in his mind and refused to let go. He shook his head to clear it and at once a silver stag appeared, turned and bounded through the wall.

*

“Yes?”

The stag told Kingsley what was happening. “A few wards, strengthened…”

“Muggles did this and I won’t have any more magical signatures...”

The stag snorted and bowed his head in challenge. “Something needs to be done even if just for a little while. The wards will by the North Pole time. Who knows, a few years, maybe even a…”

"Your mission is over. I expect you and Draco to be on the plane and back here before Christmas Eve is over.”

The stag was no longer there. Kingsley smiled. The only other places that would be more protected was Gringotts and The Ministry. If nothing else the North Pole and its inhabitants got a reprieve.

*

Colin could feel that he was being watched and he opened his eyes to see a silvery stag. “Take the plane. We're staying for a while.”

“We’re going to use our magic and put up wards. Strong protection wards. It’ll be like reinforcing and strengthening the protection that is already there. Then the Lady Aurora Borealis won’t have to work as hard.” Harry said firmly.

“As you saw we need to keep our boarders patrolled. Even food is scares. There’s a Yeti that tries to…”

“That’s one thing you don’t need to worry about,” Harry said, “a certain polar bear took care of it.”

The sound of crackling parchment caused them to look in the far corner to find Draco entangled in parchment. 

“If it makes you feel any better, I took into consideration you’re upbringing, although I must say that the both of you have been particular naughty this year.” Santa chuckled.

“Um, so where is Mrs Claus? Harry asked. “I didn’t see her a lunch.”

And you won’t. There is some truth in all the children’s Christmas shows, but the one thing this _isn’t_ true: There is no Mr Claus.” Santa’s eyes twinkled with mirth and something else that Harry had seen many times in Draco’s eyes. 

“There _is_ however a M. Claus. He works at Harrods, and when the last of the gift is delivered I pick him up on the roof top of Harrods.” Now Santa said winking.

Harry and Draco passed through a large opening that wasn’t there before. “This doesn’t sound like something Kingsley would authorize,” Draco said.

“Not to brag but my magic is strong and…

“Bloody Hell, Potter you already saved the Wizarding World almost single-handedly. If you think I’m going to let you claim another title, _Harry Potter the Wizard that Saved Christmas,_ you’re mistaking. 

Far away in London, Kingsley watched at the map exploded in a ball of red light.

*

After the wards were in place, Harry realized he had sent Colin back. It was Christmas Eve and they had no way of getting home.

Harry and Draco watched as some of the elves brought out and harnessed the reindeer to the sleigh. The names on their harness confirmed that this was one of the truths. They watched as Blitzen, the eighth reindeer, was brought out and harnessed. Harry’s heart sank a bit. Two solid gold doors opened and a reindeer larger than the other ones – bloody hell it was almost as big as Buckbeak – pranced forth, head held high. And his nose _really_ did glow. He stopped in front of Harry and Draco, shook his head and continued to walk to the front of the sleigh. The other reindeers bowed and stayed bowed until Rudolph was harnessed.

“HOHOHO! You lads have a lift home?”

“Um, not exactly,” Harry said

“Hop aboard,” Santa boomed.

“We’re going to need our brooms to…

Harry and Draco floated into the sleigh.

“You know, Draco, if you look in your stocking…”

Draco’s face went as red as Rudolph’s nose.

Santa shook his head and laughed. 

“Oh you meant Christmas stocking," Draco said looking more than just a bit embarrassed.

Harry was kind of disappointed that Santa didn’t call out the reindeer by name, but he hardly had time to think on it because in what seemed mere minutes the sleigh stopped in front of the balcony of their wizarding flat. 

“That was amazing,” Draco said beaming.

“Can I offer you some milk and cookies,” Harry asked.

Santa laughed. “HOHOHO! Another untruth. I’m lactose intolerant. Oh, I almost forgot you’ll be needing this in about nine months.” He handed them a small box. “There’s a certain kind of magic at the North Pole.”

Harry and Draco opened the small box. Inside was an ornate carved rattle. 

“I- I don’t understand," Harry said dumbfounded.

“Oh, I think you do. You’re getting that family you always wanted. Congratulations. Oh, and Harry, be extra gentle with Draco, he also carries a precious gift.” 

In the distance Big Ben chimed twelve times.

“Happy Christmas, Harry. Happy Christmas, Draco.”

Rudolph reared up and the sleigh disappeared.

The last thing Draco and Harry heard was Santa. “Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night." They turned to go inside when they heard Santa voice again. “And God bless.”

Hmmm, Harry thought, another untruth.

**Author's Note:**

> You may leave your comment here or at [Livejournal](http://hd-owlpost.livejournal.com/93299.html). Comments are ♥.


End file.
